


SM Black Hole

by Laywithmeart



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I didn't see credits, this is about the backdoor, what do you mean 'end of episode three'?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: "Do you like that?""I-, I don't know," Since when does she bloody stutter?





	SM Black Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr 'anon' (doesn't want to be named) asked for the first time David ever slipped his finger in Julia's ass during sex. 
> 
> This title dude...

They've grown to become incredibly comfortable with each other these last couple of weeks. She should be aware of that fact more often, show him her appreciation for breaking right through her walls like the assiduous soldier he is. 

At the moment, they're laying on the couch. Not even halfway through an episode of _Sherlock_ , and her proper blouse is unbuttoned, her pants are undone, and her fancy lace underwear is shifting as David's hand is buried and busy underneath it. 

This is how her late-nights are nowadays, she's no longer alone. She won't get any more work done, that's for sure, but she's not about to complain. Especially not when he's got two fingers curled deep inside her and managed to have her making more noise than Holmes high on drugs playing on the telly. 

It's a strange thing for her, to feel so intensely eager yet so relaxed in a man's embrace. It was never like this with Roger... No, that was a display of organized romance compared to this, an agreement to follow the footsteps of their highly-regarded sort, and in the end, the unions between them were just outbursts of mutual resentment. With David, it's warm, effortless on some spiritual level. They don't hold back disappointment, they resolve it. They don't have to try to like each other, they just do. 

His arm lays across her belly, and his face is tucked in the crook of her neck. The warm light in the room illuminates both their skin, casting an orange glow over their tangled bodies. _This is bliss_ , she thinks. Then she gulps in air when she feels him softly drawing a line over her anus with his middle finger. _That_ is not the type of foreplay she's used to. 

"Do you like that?" His breath is searing and damp against her skin.  

"I-, I don't know," _Since when does she bloody stutter?_

He chuckles, "Do you want me to do it again?"

"Um," she breathes, "OK..."

And so he does, sending a shiver up her spine and down her arms. He’s got her so close to tipping over the edge already that any extra stimulation might have her melting into a puddle, a very unattractive puddle that is. Not that he would mind or perceive it as such -he's looking at her as if she's the most adorable kitten in the world. 

She feels him slightly increase the pressure, then sliding just the tip of his finger inside. It's absolutely maddening. She clenches around him and moans, grabbing his arm to hold him still. 

“Feel good?” 

“Yeah-, yes,” she swallows loudly, “that's good."

A faint breeze passes by, licks her nipples with its chilliness. His arms surround her as she grinds his hand, his fingers deep inside her everywhere. The heat of his chest is scalding against her back, and his lips move gently from her ear to her mouth for a duel. It’s almost too much, she'll dive any moment.

“Mhmmpf fuck,” 

The anticipated juicy release hits her hard. His thumb swipes deliciously smooth over her gem as she arches and gasps into his mouth. Her ass presses against him, slides over his hot and solid crotch, and he groans as she moans. Still coming, she shivers all over until her orgasms simmers down and she's just slightly trembling.  

Catching their breaths takes them a few, but then her chuckle fills the air. His palm drifts up, caresses the planes of her hips and belly, and when she turns in his embrace she can see him sporting a grin from ear to ear. 

"You can do that to me again anytime." She sighs gleefully.

They both burst into laughter.


End file.
